Many of today's electronic devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and laptop computers have image capturing devices (e.g. cameras) that enable a user to capture a visual image using the electronic device. Once captured, the visual image can be displayed and/or edited on the electronic device, sent to another device, associated with a contact stored in the electronic device, or otherwise used by the user.
Currently, most if not all image capturing and rendering devices are designed to be used by users who are able to see. For users who are visually impaired, it is quite difficult if not impossible to effectively use an image capturing and rendering device. For example, if a visually impaired user were to try to take a picture using an image capturing device, it would be extremely difficult for the user to: (1) capture the proper subjects within the picture; (2) position the subjects in the center of the picture; (3) capture the subjects at the right distance or zoom level so that the subjects are at an appropriate size for the picture; etc. Most likely, the user would have to enlist the aid of a sighted person to help frame and size the subjects within the picture.
Similarly, it would be quite difficult if not impossible for a visually impaired user to meaningfully review and enjoy an image that is being rendered by an image rendering device. The user would have no idea how many people are in the picture, who is in the picture, where the various people are situated within the picture, etc. Again, the user would likely have to enlist the aid of a sighted person to describe the picture to him/her. Thus, as currently designed and constructed, image capturing and rendering devices are not very user friendly for visually impaired users.